<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Instagram? More like Insta- Oh Man! by Goth-Bias (GothBias)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421877">Instagram? More like Insta- Oh Man!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBias/pseuds/Goth-Bias'>Goth-Bias (GothBias)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Characters are 16/17, Could Be Considered Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is a Little Shit, Rated for language and sexual humor, Soft Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, The girls scheme and Adrien suffers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:36:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBias/pseuds/Goth-Bias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette prides herself on a lot of things, but one of those things is not a slow temper.<br/>-<br/>In which Adrien’s Instagram posts finally tip Marinette over the edge and Adrien can’t take a hint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Instagram? More like Insta- Oh Man!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If somebody told Marinette she would wake up this morning and find out Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir she would tell them to fuck off and go back to sleep. Unfortunately no one told her that this was how her day would turn out, or Marinette would have slept in a little bit longer, or even deleted Instagram for good measure. The longer she stares at the screen in her hand the less she can deny it and the more it all makes sense.</p><p>The trashed room, jokes about a poltergeist, the cheese on his knee, the floating sock- and now this.</p><p>A black toy cat with neon green eyes stare mockingly back at her. A near spitting image of Chat Noir’s kwami.</p><p>Alone every post is so insignificant, not at all eyebrow raising, but all together the evidence stares her back in the face. It’s like he sprinkled “I’m Chat Noir!” casually into every tenth post and figured no one would put it all together.</p><p>She put it together, alright, and she is <em>livid.</em></p><p>Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir and she just found out through Instagram.</p><p>Marinette prides herself on a lot of things, but one of those things is not a slow temper.</p><p>She takes in a shaky, deep breath and lets it out as slowly as possible while she tries to think. It isn’t so bad. Ladybug is finding out Chat Noir’s identity, not some random person. She knows it’s safer for her to know than anyone else and frankly she should be grateful it’s her and-</p><p>
  <em>She’s going to skin a cat today.</em>
</p><p>”Tikki. Adrien is Chat Noir.” She says simply, as if calmly reporting the weather. Except she isn’t calm at all and she is ten seconds from either exploding or melting into a puddle on the ground.</p><p>Hell, might as well do both!</p><p>”How can you be so sure?” Tikki asks, but Marinette knows she’s deflecting. Their blue eyes meet and the girl motions to her phone without as so much as another word. Tikki averts her eyes to the phone screen and blinks furiously at the sock cat, a look of utter frustration taking over her features.</p><p>”While I skin Adrien, you get to skin Plagg, okay? I think we could make you a pretty cape out of his fur.” Marinette says casually.</p><p>“Don’t be rash, Marinette. That proves nothing.” Tikki mumbles, pushing the phone away from her to signify she was done looking at the post.</p><p>“You’re right, it wouldn’t if it wasn’t for these!” Marinette hastily scrolls through her phone to find any Chat Noir related evidence in his feed. By the time she saw the floating sock one, Tikki had a semi-nauseous on her face.</p><p>”On top of all that, he hasn’t been akumatized.” Marinette says, pocketing her phone once Tikki has finished looking.</p><p>”So how about that cape?” Tikki chirps, though her happy demeanor seems forced. Marinette flops back into her bed, a large groan leaving her lips. She’s happy it’s him, as much as she’s angry at him at the moment.</p><p>It isn’t as though she had been exactly thinking about a reveal, but in her mind it had always been mutual and <em>after </em>Hawkmoth’s reveal; not because she saw a post on Instagram and just couldn’t deny facts right in front of her!</p><p>”Should I tell him that I know? It doesn’t seem fair not to.” Marinette asks Tikki, rolling on her side to face the little red god.</p><p>She blinks her big blue eyes at her then smiles, “I believe you would both be much more happy if you did, but maybe you should drop hints rather than outright say it?”</p><p>Marinette shoots to sit up, “We have to get revenge for him acting reckless.”</p><p>”Marinette, that’s not exactly what I meant-“</p><p>”But shouldn’t we? Make him sweat just a little before we tell him, c’mon Tikki.” Marinette goads, a soft smile rising on her lips.</p><p>Tikki looks down at the floor with an almost guilty grin before responding with, “Well I guess it would be fun...”</p><p>”I know you had it in you Tikki! Now I think Ladybug should make an appearance tonight, don’t you think? He usually shows up if I do.” Marinette says, pulling her hair into her pigtails as she gets ready to go up through her skylight.</p><p>”You know the words.”</p><p>”Tikki, spots on!”</p><p>Ladybug swings her way throughout Paris, making sure to take extra care in stopping to speak with civilians and posing for pictures in hopes Chat would see them. Feeling satisfied after shooting a peace sign at Alya and Nino near a billboard of Adrien, Ladybug lays back on the roof across from it. </p><p>Less than twenty minutes later, the thudding of boots on asphalt meets her ears as Chat Noir lands behind her. A small smirk twists onto her lips that falls quickly once Chat plops down rather ungracefully next to her.</p><p>”You come here often?” He asks, his voice full of humor as he lightly bumps his shoulder against hers.</p><p>”Unfortunately no, it has such a lovely view.” Ladybug fakes a demure smile, making a pointed glance towards the billboard.</p><p>From the corner of her eye, Chat goes ramrod straight along with his tail and ears.</p><p>”O-oh? Adrien Agreste is your type of guy then?”</p><p>Ladybug can’t help the laugh that leaves her mouth at his voice crack, “Anyone attracted to men has Adrien Agreste as their type.”</p><p>”Oh.” Ladybug glances at him at that, watching as he nervously fiddles with his own tail. A devious idea bubbles up in her mind she can’t ignore as she pulls her knees up to her chin, resting against them as she watches Chat closely.</p><p>”Aw don’t be like that kitty, you’re a very pretty boy.”</p><p>A red hot blush creeps from underneath his mask, a hand quickly coming up to rub the back of his neck.</p><p>”Have a thing for blonds then?” He tries to play his nerves off, sending a wink her direction.</p><p>”Oh yeah definitely. <em>Tall</em> blonds.” She says, emphasizing ‘tall’ as she not-so-subtlety looks Chat up and down. He squirms under her attention, ears burning bright red alongside the exposed parts of his cheeks.</p><p>Ladybug gives him a moment to calm down, slightly worried about sending him into cardiac arrest.</p><p>”Not hard to be taller than you, my lady.” Chat says after taking a small pause.</p><p>”I guess not. It just makes it a whole lot more fun when they find out I take charge.”</p><p>”Yeah I guess that’s-“</p><p>”In the bedroom.”</p><p>Chat chokes on his own tongue, “Bugaboo!”</p><p>She feigns innocence, jutting out her bottom lip, “Sorry.”</p><p>”You’re totally not sorry,” He grumbles in response.</p><p>“Maybe not, but I didn’t take you as the shy type.” Ladybug teases, looking at him softly through her lashes.</p><p>He gives her a little dopey grin, “Just in matters of the heart.”</p><p>”But this is in matters of the bedroom!”</p><p>Chat groans playfully, shoving at her shoulder, “You’re killing me.”</p><p>”I’m just picking on you, chaton. It’s not really a sexual thing with Adrien anyway. He’s like boyfriend material, you know?”</p><p>”Not really...” He says slowly, narrowing his eyes as if watching closely for her tricks. Ladybug realizes then she’s been a bit too obvious with her teasing, and as much as she loves watching him squirm, needs to bring it back down just a tad.</p><p>”Like he’s cute and all. Kind, gentle, polite- all the makings of a good boyfriend. He’s almost too pure for thinking impure things about him.”</p><p>”I guess I see that.” Chat says with a hesitant nod.</p><p>”You on the other hand,” Chat seems to choke at her words, “you seem dangerous. Of course, I know you’re harmless, but you’ve got the player bad boy thing going on. Would totally work on me if I didn’t know you were a total sub.”</p><p>”Hey!” Chat cries indignantly at her last comment.</p><p>”Take the compliment, kitty.” She giggles, reaching over to flick at his bell. He grumbles at her, ears lying flat on his head.</p><p>“I will take your compliment, but I won’t enjoy it.” A big grin takes over Ladybug’s features which causes Chat to give her a big grin in return.</p><p>”I bet you could totally give Adrien a run for his money in modeling.”</p><p>Chat lets out a cocky laugh, mask raising with his eyebrow, “Oh yeah?”</p><p>Ladybug winks conspiratorially, “With all that posing you do fighting akumas I would be surprised if you aren’t already a model.”</p><p>Chat gets visually nervous at that, “I-is it pick on Chat day and I just didn’t get the memo?”</p><p>”I’m not picking on you,” She lies straight through her teeth with a soft grin.</p><p>He narrows his eyes suspiciously, “Yeah... right. You’re not an akuma or sentimonster are you?”</p><p>Ladybug blinks dubiously at him, eyes wide in surprise. Perhaps she had went too far?</p><p>”No? Sorry if I’m acting out of character, I’m just in a great mood.” Which really she hadn’t been earlier upon figuring him out, but now she’s in an absolutely delightful mood.</p><p>”No, that’s my bad. I just-“ he pauses to scratch his neck nervously. Ladybug raises an eyebrow and motions for him to continue. “Well, uh, it kinda seems like you’re... flirting with me?”</p><p><em>Oh you have no idea.</em> </p><p>Shrugging slightly, she responds nonchalantly with, “So what if I am?”</p><p>Now it’s Chat’s turn to blink furiously at Ladybug, as if expecting her to randomly disappear between blinks. Ladybug can’t help but laugh at his expression, knocking her shoulder against his own.</p><p>”Chill, Chat. You’d think I just told you I’m gonna whisk you away to my bedroom.” Her words, naturally, have the adverse affect and he buries his face into his hands with a loud whine.</p><p>”What brought this on?” He mumbles into his hands, sounding vaguely pained. Deciding to throw him a bone and give him a break, she admits the truth.</p><p>”I just learned something new about you today, that’s all.” At those words he slowly rises his face from his hands, cheeks stained red and eyes narrowed at her curiously. </p><p>“Like what? You know pretty much everything about me that wouldn’t... reveal... my- oh.” At that, she couldn’t stop the shoulder shaking, tearful cackle that left her mouth at his face. If she thought he couldn’t look more flustered, she was utterly wrong.</p><p>His eyes went as big as dinner plates and he seemed to fold in on himself, hiding behind his bangs the best he could. Which, Ladybug admits, isn’t his best method of hiding. This time, she gives him his time to recover. She didn’t want to put him in a weird position as soon as she drops the identity bombshell.</p><p>”Told you you wouldn’t be able to resist me without the mask.” He playfully responds, finally meeting her eyes through his bangs. Ladybug almost melts on the spot (haha spot) but manages to pull herself through with just <em>one</em> lovesick expression.</p><p>”It’s almost as if you knew my civilian self has been in love with your civilian self since... well how long have we been partners again?” Of course she knew it had been-</p><p>”Three years, four in September.” He responds almost distractedly, his eyes scanning every inch of her face as if looking for a lie or maybe for her identity? Ladybug couldn’t help but squirm under his heated gaze, not knowing exactly he is looking for.</p><p>His eyes meet hers and he reaches a hand to cup her cheek. She grins at him, choosing to ignore just how hard his hand is shaking against her cheek as she holds onto his wrist.</p><p>”So all this time I was the other guy?” He says quietly, green eyes burning her up as they never leave her own. Sighing softly, she decides to just nod in confirmation.</p><p>”Oh wow.” He mumbles, sounding every bit starstruck as she felt.</p><p>”Yeah, I’m starting to feel that part right now.” She responds softly. When she left the house she felt every part mischievous and maybe a little bit vengeful, but now it’s hitting her in full force that if Chat Noir is Adrien that means Adrien has been in love with her. There’s not even a small part of her that could deny just how much Chat had meant to her all these years, even if she never let herself consider the possibly romantic feelings beneath the platonic ones.</p><p>”Just now, huh? How were you feeling when you realized?” He teases, seemingly contented in just running his thumb carefully around the edge of her mask and her cheek.</p><p>”Mad enough that I promised Tikki a cape made out of Plagg’s fur.” She says, feigning seriousness. When Chat’s eyes go wide she gives him a toothy grin.</p><p>”How did you even figure me out that would make you mad enough to promise <em>that?!</em>”</p><p>”Your Instagram is the most obvious thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.” She says, raising an eyebrow that tugs her mask upwards with it.</p><p>His cheeks begin turning pink all over again at that, leaning down to press his forehead to hers, taking the hand held around his wrist into the hand that had been holding her face.</p><p>”I’ll, uh, delete some of those posts when I get home my lady.” He says, having the decency to sound just a little ashamed.</p><p>”Mhm, you had better.” She teases lightly, ghosting her nose against his in a butterfly kiss.</p><p>”I really want to kiss you.” He mumbles and Ladybug’s eyes go wide.</p><p>”No kisses until you figure out who I am, it isn’t fair-“</p><p>”I already know who you are Marinette, now can I <em>please </em>kiss you?” His voice is so full of utter desperation that Ladybug doesn’t bother to ask him how and leans up for the first kiss they would both remember.</p><p>Later when Marinette asks him how he knew, he sheepishly admits he hadn’t known for a fact until she kissed him and had just been <em>really </em>hoping he was right. Marinette kisses him three times consecutively after that to hide the goofy grin on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>